The Thief's Heart
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Story takes place a year after Scipio had ridden the famous merry-go-round and became an adult. He's still Victor's assistant. One day a young woman came into the office and asked for help to search for her missing kitten. Scipio offers to look for the kitten and begins a quick friendship/romance with the young woman. Scipio/OC, Proser/Hornet, Victor/Ida pairings.


Katherine had walked around Venice until she had found the building she was looking for. As she opened the door. A bell chimed at the top signaling her entrance to the building.

"Can I help you?" Asked an old man walking towards the front of the office.

"Do you look for anything that's missing?" Katherine asked.

"Well that depends on what's missing. What have you lost?" The man asked.

Katherine reached into her purse and pulled out a picture. She handed him the picture.

"A kitten," the man said.

"She was a gift from my mother. And now she's disappeared."

"I'm sorry miss. But I don't search for lost kittens. Perhaps-"

"Maybe I can be of service to you," spoke another voice coming from another room.

Katherine looked and saw a young man coming towards them.

"Yes, perhaps my assistant, Scipio Fortunato can help you. He's been known to find lost strays before."

"Thank you," Katherine said blushing at the handsome young man.

"I'm glad to be of," Scipio said smiling at her.

They had walked outside and began walking down the street.

"Where did you last see her?"

"She was at home with me. And hen I went to get my morning paper. She had escaped the house. She's always been good and listened to me. But this morning is the first she's ever disappeared on me. She's the closest thing I have left to remember my mother. So I'm really worried about her."

"What's her name?"

"Serenity," Katherine said looking at him.

"May I hold onto thw picture? So I know what she looks like when I see her?" Scipio asked.

"Of course," Katherine said giving him the photo

"Thanks," Scipio said taking the photo and placed it in his pocket.

Katherine had stopped in front of a small white picket fence. She turned around and smiled as she said, "thanks again for helping me."

"This is where you live?" Scipio paused then said, "now I know where to bring Serenity when I see her again."

"Yeah," Katherine said smiling. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome," Scipio said smiling at her. He had turned around and went to walk back to the office.

Katherine had looked out the window and watched the young man named Scipio walk back down the street.

Scipio had walked back into the office.

"Are you going to look for her kitten now or tonight?" Victor asked.

"Probably tonight," Scipio said. "It's better to look with no distractions."

"Alright," Victor paused then said looking at the clock. "I'm going to lunch."

"Okay," Scipio said looking at the picture of the kitten again. "Serenity should be easy to find. She's a pure white cat with no patches or spots on her body."

All of a sudden when Victor opened the door. A small, white, furry animal ran into the office.

"Whoa," Victor said shocked at the white fur ball.

"Mew," came a tiny little sound

Scipio looked and saw the small white kitten. He had gotten up and walked over and picked the kitten up. He had pulled the picture out and looked at the kitten. he smiled as he said, "I think we just found Katherine's lost kitten. Is your name Serenity?"

The kitten purred hearing her name.

"Now you can return her to her cute owner," Victor said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah," Scipio said smiling. "I can return her to her cute owner." He had then gotten up holding the kitten still. "I'm going to go and return her now," Scipio said carrying the kitten in his jacket.

He had left the next moment.

Katherine had heard a knock on her front door. She had opened the door and smiled seeing Scipio.

"Hello Scipio," Said said smiling.

"Hello," Scipio said smiling at her. He had reached into his pocket as he said, "this little cutie had entered the office as soon as I had walked back there. Is this your Serenity?"

Katherine looked at the kitten and smiled at her, "Serenity? Where were you?"

The kitten mewed as Scipio handed her over.

"I think she had fallowed you to the office. She had appeared there almost as soon as I was back in the office."

Katherine had laughed as she said thanks to him for bringing her kitten back.

"I get off work in a few hours. Would it be okay to visit Serenity again?"

Katherine smiled as she said 'yeah' blushing a deep shade as she noticed Scipio was looking at her as he petted the kitten.

"Great, I'll see you later then. Scipio said smiling at her. "And you too, Serenity."

Serenity mewed in happiness.

Katherine watched Scipio walk back towards his office on the street. She had turned and went into the house.

"Did you disappear on purpose, Serenity?" Katherine asked cuddling her.

Serenity mewed as she rubbed against Katherine's cheek.

"You wouldn't be trying to get me together with him, would you?" She paused then said, someone would be very lucky yo have that young man in their life." She said as she closed her front door.

Scipio had walked back into the office and heard a young man's voice behind him.

"You look happy, Scip."

Scipio looked behind him and smiled, "hey Prosper." He paused then said, "I'm going to visit-," he said as was cut off.

"he's going to visit his new girlfriend," Victor said as he finished eating his sandwich Prosper had for his lunch from home.

"Girlfriend?" Prosper said in a teasing voice.

"You're already going to start teasing me?" Scipio said smiling.

"Who is she?" Prosper asked.

"Her name is Katherine. She came in here asking us to look for her kitten," Scipio said.

"I was about to decline her. But Scipio had said he'd help her find the kitten." Victor said smiling at Scipio.

"And then the kitten had showed up as soon as I had returned. So I had taken her back to Katherine's house. I'm going back over there after work."

"To visit both?" Prosper asked.

Scipio just smiled at him.

"I'm heading back to Ida's. I'll see you guys later. Tell me how the date goes later," Prosper said teasing Scipio one more time."Maybe if you all quit teasing me about it," he said smiling at Prosper and Victor.

Prosper had left the next moment back home to Ida's house.

Victor had looked at the clock on the wall and saw it had read 5pm. He had gotten up and began walking towards the door.

"Time to close up for the night," Victor said looking at Scipio.

"Alright," Scipio said as he had gotten up from his desk. "See you tomorrow," he said as he had left the office.

Victor smiled watching him walking down the street. He turned and went the other way towards Ida's house. Where Prosper, Bo, and Hornet were.


End file.
